


Fear and Delight

by EastGermanHatTrick



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Heavy top, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastGermanHatTrick/pseuds/EastGermanHatTrick
Summary: Medic likes to indulge his fetish, Heavy gets in on the action.
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	1. You’ll cause me grief

Medic smiled as he clicked the lock into place. He rarely indulged in denying himself but sometimes the waiting and the ache made the release so much better. The belt was a polished stainless steel, like his beloved medical tools. It was cold when he locked it on, but slowly warming to body temperature. He resisted the urge to tease himself right away, knowing he would have plenty of time tonight. He busied himself with paperwork, a mindless distraction from the metal chastity belt that was locked around his dick. 

Heavy was worked up, he had had a good day on the field. However right before the end of the day he respawned and was unable to get back in the fray. The adrenaline rush needed to go somewhere and since battle was over he knew what alternative was. Or who it was. 

Medic didn’t register the heavy footfall in the hallway outside the infirmary until the door was pushed open. Normally Heavy didn’t visit until after dinner, knowing the doctor liked to get work done before enjoying himself. Heavy didn’t care about their routine today. His hand fell hard on the German’s shoulder, his hot breath in his ear.  
“Want you, now.”  
The low Russian growl shot straight to Medic’s cock, which swelled in its cage. The metal contraption did its job and the doctor moaned.  
“Herr Heavy, I understand you’re interested but right now is not a good time.” Medic blushed, no one knew about his secret, not even his giant lover. He didn’t want to be seen as weak or have to explain why he enjoyed the control (even if it was only self control).  
“Doktor, I want to fuck you. I need to fuck you.” Heavy was nipping at his neck, kissing his earlobe, and sliding one of his massive hands down the front of Medic’s waistcoat. The doctor gasped slightly as his nipples were brushed, his cock throbbed in its cage. Heavy took this as a good sign and reached down to caress his lover. 

Heavy was shocked, he had expected to find his doctor hard and hot. He wanted to grasp that length and stroke it, coaxing it to do wonderful things. What he found was hard, but not long, or even the right kind of hard. It felt like a penis shaped sculpture or something had been shoved down the medic’s trousers. He raised an eye to the German. The normally confident looking man had his eyes down and a blush over his face. 

“I am so sorry mein Heavy, you were not supposed to…I didn’t know you were…please just…” each statement fading out.  
“What is in pants?”  
Sighing the doctor knew he couldn’t talk his way out of this. He pushed back from his desk, and standing, fumbled his pants open. He shoved them down to his thighs giving the massive Russian a clear view of his encased genitals. Heavy’s eyebrows shot up but a confused looked overwhelmed his face.  
“It is a chastity belt. It prevents me from becoming erect and from achieving a full orgasm. I wear it sometimes to help build a sense of desperation before I remove it.”  
“So you get horny, but not relief?”  
“Ja.”  
“What happens if you have to wear for long time? You get more horny?”  
“Well, ja. The longer I wear zhis ze more I want to orgasm and ze more desperate I become. Zhat is why I don’t wear for too long.”

A wicked smile crept across Heavy’s face, as an idea took shape. With surprising swiftness the giant snatched the keys off the counter and pocketed them.  
“Doktor will get keys back when I am pleased.”  
“Heavy I need those, oztherwize I can’t get this off.”  
“Da, you will work for it.” He palmed his crotch, making his point crystal clear. 

The medic shivered, a thrill shot through him. He had never had someone else involved in these little games of his, but Heavy was a kind soul. He would be a good person to start learning with. He turned around and bending over presented his ass to his Russian lover.  
“Zere is surgical lube in zhat cupboard.” He nodded his head towards the location. The weapons specialist grabbed it and with one hand began to work a massive finger into the waiting German. The other hand undoing his pants and then slicking up his newly freed erection.  
Medic was already squirming on the finger invading his ass. The mental stimulation from wearing the belt had gone a long way to help get him aroused. He was already imagining Heavy’s searing hot mouth finishing him off after being fucked by the man. Heavy wasted no time and pushed into his Medic with one solid and smooth motion. The massive head of his cock brushing against the smaller man’s prostrate. Medic let out a moan that even a comatose man would have felt.  
“Ja, mein Schatz. Fich mich! Bumst, ich liebe das.”  
Heavy pounded away with abandon. Normally he would reach around and stroke his lover, making sure the German got lots of attention too. However since his lover’s latest addition there was no reason to do so. He enjoyed the feeling of power, it felt strange to be using his lover, but as soon as that thought crossed his mind it rooted. He was in control, he looked down at the shapely ass of his medic and watched as his own massive cock disappeared into the tight hole. It belonged there, he could hear Medic begging him for “mehr” and “schneller”. It was intoxicating, he grabbed the man around the the waist and plowed into him with abandon. He was desperate to climax , he needed it now more than when he had walked into the infirmary. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last and soon he was filling the doctor’s ass with his release. 

Medic was straining against his cage. He wanted it off, he had never been fucked while wearing it before and it was amazing. He felt Heavy filling him and groaned, he clutched the counter, hips moving slightly. He wanted to touch himself, he wanted Heavy to touch him, he wanted anything. Heavy’s deep chuckle vibrated through his body as the big man wrapped him up in a hug.  
“Does moy lyubovnik want release?”  
“Ja! Da! Please!”  
“Nyet”  
“Was?!?” Medic stopped, his brain froze. “But mein Heavy Ich bin sehr geil.“  
“I know, and doktor looks so good. I keep for a while. Now we go to dinner.” Heavy pulled out and grabbing some paper towels wiped himself off, before tucking himself away.  
“Heavy I can’t go to dinner like this.” Medic whined to his lover, as he gestured to his ass and throbbing, encased cock. The Russian held up a finger to silence him before wandering into the bedroom the doctor had off the surgery. After some rummaging he returned with one of his doctor’s favorite toys.  
“Here, dis will help.” He began to spread lube on the clinical looking stainless steel butt plug. It had a narrow flexible neck but a heavy plug so it would sit noticeably but comfortably inside the man. He worked it into the German’s hole, aided by the fact that it was still stretched from their recent sex and wet with his seed.  
“If you are good, we do more after dinner. Now time for pants and food.”  
Medic was furious, this was not what he expected. He was already listing in his mind the horrible things he was going to do when his cock twitched in the belt. His body traitorously enjoyed the idea of more after dinner. He sighed and did up his pants. Each step out of the infirmary caused the plug to brush his already sensitive prostate. This was going to drive him insane.  
Heavy snuck his hand into his pocket and grasped the keys. He had plans.


	2. Wanna stop it but like it too much to let it stop here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and desperation

Dinner had been excruciating for Medic. The hard chairs in the mess did nothing but push the plug deeper into his sore ass. When he shifted he could feel Heavy’s come leak out of him slightly. It made him feel filthy and depraved. Part of his mind wanted to be done with this game, the other part wanted to crawl under the table and suck Heavy’s dick. The massive Russian kept glancing at him and smirking. He knew the medic was being tormented and despite having gotten off right before dinner he was ready to go again.   
The rest of the team seemed completely unaware of medic’s plight. The dinner conversation bounced around from battle, to weapons, to home, to Scout loudly complaining about stuff, everything was normal. Medic felt a bead of sweat run down his back, he was sure his pulse was pounding, he wanted to leave. Looking around he caught the eye of Spy, who had finished eating and was smoking his after dinner cigarette, the masked man raised an eyebrow with a look that made Medic blush. He looked away too quickly, realizing that if Spy hadn’t suspected something before he definitely would now.   
“Excuse me, but I have some more work to do.” He spoke up, pushing back from the table. “If you need me, don’t.” With that he strode off, trying to maintain his normal aloofness, not like a man with his sex locked away and a large metal plug deep in his ass.   
Heavy watched Medic leave, he wondered what the good doctor was up to, would he go back and try to fuck himself with a toy, would he try and pry off the cage, or would he endure?  
Spy gave the Russian a look, he knew something was going on between the two but he didn’t know what. He pondered this as he finished off his smoke.   
Heavy stayed for a bit, chitchat was never his thing, but he enjoyed the camaraderie. Finally he figured he had given his lover enough time alone and excusing himself went off to find him. 

Medic had indeed try to pry off the lock. He cursed the skill and attention to detail of his countrymen when it proved a feat of German engineering. He had planned to remove the plug as well, but every time it bumped his prostate he thought better of it. At least it is some stimulation, and besides Heavy would be by eventually to finish this little game of theirs. He thought about how good it would feel to take his large lover from behind, the denial making his orgasm so much more intense as he filled Heavy’s ass. The tugging on his balls snapped him out of his daydreaming. Fantasizing with this on was going to be out of the question.   
Finally he resolved to try and get some work done, since he had been interrupted earlier. Settling down and focusing he was able to complete two more report folders. The sound of his lover’s footsteps grabbed his attention immediately this time. Heavy was barely through the door when Medic was on him.   
The German wrapped his arms around the weapons specialist and kissed him as if he wanted to eat his face. There was no way to doubt the doctor’s need. He would break away to kiss at Heavy’s neck or nibble his ear lobes before returning to the man’s lips.  
“Heh, Doktor is eager.” Heavy remarked while his ears were the focus of the man’s mouth.   
“Umm hmmm”  
“Doktor eager with mouth, is good.” He pulled the medic away and with massive hands on each shoulder guided the older man to his knees.   
The reaction was immediate as the German wrenched open the man’s trousers and inhaled the musky scent of his lover. He wasted no time, swallowing as much of the large erection as he could in one go. He couldn’t quite deep throat it right away but in the past he had been able to get his nose all the way to the other man’s pubic hair. That was his goal now, he was hoping that that would please his lover enough to let him out. They could play the end of the scene and everyone would be satisfied. Medic ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of Heavy’s cock, he play with his foreskin, licking the sensitive glands, then he force himself back down the massive shaft. He choked but didn’t stop, he used the heel of his boot to press the plug into him as he worked. Moaning and choking around Heavy was arousing but when the giant’s hands grabbed his hair he lost it. Sucking with desperation, he groaned as Heavy began to fuck his throat. The normally gentle Russian once again was showing a new brutality that both frightened and delighted the doctor. Heavy force Medic’s head to his groin and roared as he came down the smaller man’s throat. Medic swallowed every drop before pulling off to smile up at the man.  
“Gut?”  
“Da, Doktor is very good.”  
“May I have ze keys, bitte?”  
Heavy shook his head, “Nyet, not yet. I am enjoying doktor like this. We keep playing, I promise will be good.”   
Medic nearly stamped his foot in frustration. “Herr Heavy, you can’t zhink I can wear zhis in battle tomorrow.”  
“Da, and if you don’t behave I make you wear plug too.”   
Medic shivered, he knew his lover was serious and was starting to wonder what he had gotten himself into.   
“Should get ready for bed. Take plug out, may have you wear tomorrow. It will surprise.” Heavy leaned down and kissed his lover on the head. Then turning on his heel left without another word.  
“Guten Nacht…” Medic stood in the infirmary, knees sore, jaw sore, and a throbbing yet untouchable cock. Sleeping would be a challenge.


	3. I Fell in Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly safe for work. This is a short chapter. Don’t worry the next is coming.

Medic hadn’t slept well. His dreams were dominated by thoughts of sex. Including one where the entire team used him while his Heavy sat like an overlord and watched, touching himself.  
He prepared for the day, dressing normally and setting up the medipack, making sure it was in working order before breakfast. He was met outside the infirmary by a refreshed looking heavy weapons specialist.   
“Dobroye utro, Doktor.”  
“Guten Morgen, Herr Heavy” and then quieter “could we end this?” He nodded downward, “before battle?”   
Heavy simply smiled at him. “Maybe, maybe.”  
The two of them made their way to the mess. Medic helped himself to some hard rolls with sliced meats and cheeses. Yogurt with musli and honey. Heavy buttered up his dark bread and piled it with sausage and cheese. A cup of tea on the side to complete it. Soldier was on his second bowl of cornflakes, Scout had a short stack, Spy had some flakey pastry and espresso. RED had found out that if the mercenaries got the breakfasts they liked they did better at battle, the rest of the day was more standardized. (Unless someone got it in their head to cook.)  
Medic wondered if he could convince Heavy to let him out in time for at least a quick wank before battle.   
Heavy followed Medic to the med bay and wrapped his arms around his lover. The massive size of the man was reassuring and the medic relaxed into him.   
“Mein Lieber, can you let me out of this thing?”  
“Doktor, are you not having fun with game? Thought you liked leetle belt.”  
“ I do, I just have never done it like this before.”  
“Da is good to try new thing. I promise I make good for you.” With that began to kiss the German’s neck and nibble his ears. He knew how much that drove the man insane. He wanted to see how worked up he could make his lover before battle. It was working as Medic groaned, Heavy felt the other man’s pulse quicken under his lips.   
“Mein Heavy, bitte, ich muss dir fich! Bitte ich bin sehr geil.“   
“Nyet, I want to see how much Doktor wants it. I think you need at least two more days.” He loved to hear the man beg in his native German, while not always understanding the words the meaning was unmistakable.   
“Gentlemen” their spy stood in the door. “Battle is commencing in ten minutes and Soldier believes he has something to say before hand. Please join us, so we can get it over with.” He gestured with his cigarette.   
Medic blushed, despite knowing it was just fueling Spy’s suspicions, he couldn’t prevent it. He coughed trying to cover it up.  
“Ja Herr Spy. Of course.” He dashed after the Frenchman, coat fluttering behind him. Heavy couldn’t help but chuckle, this was going to be fun.


	4. Down a Blackhole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battlefield time, also Spy is a perv.

“Three…two…one, Fight!” The announcer’s harsh voice rang out over the battle field as the doors rolled open. Scout took off like a shot. Spy cloaked before even stepping out. Sniper and Engie went to find the best places for their nests. Soldier and Demo whooped and hollered as the rushed out, followed by an excitedly mumbling Pryo.   
“Ready Doktor?”   
“Jawohl”  
Heavy grinned and grabbed the smaller man by the collar. The kiss was forceful and deep, sending a bolt of lust straight to the doctor’s locked cock. Heavy was pleased to see the glassy eyed look that his kiss left the German with. The man whimpered in the back of his throat as his lover pulled away.   
With a booming laugh the Russian took off, leaving the flustered German to pull himself together and follow. The battlefield was already in chaos, but it was and environment they thrived in. Normally it was easy for the mad doctor to get lost in the carnage. The smell of blood and gunpowder was a sweet perfume, but not today. Today while running to keep up with his teammates his brain kept refocusing, focusing every time Heavy thrust his hips forward with Sasha, the bulge of the man’s triceps, the sweat rolling down his neck. Medic’s trapped cock throbbed in its cage. He wanted to throw down the medigun, strip naked and beg Heavy to fuck him senseless right there in battle. He would worship the large man with his tongue and his hands. He would degrade himself for Heavy’s amusement and pleasure. Lost in his thoughts he hadn’t realized that the fight had pushed forward. Until he noticed that he was alone and the sounds of battle were harder and harder to hear.   
Schieße he thought, jogging ahead trying to catch up before his obvious absence was noticed. Suddenly a large arm shot out from a small outbuilding and yanked him in.   
Pinned against the rough wood, the smell of Heavy’s sweat filled his nose and the man growled in his ear.   
“Leetle doktor not paying attention.”   
“Ach, main Heavy, I am sorry, I am a bit distracted.” He pressed his clothed groin against the man holding him. “I am sure you know why.”  
“Da, but you need pay attention in battle, or bad things happen.”  
Medic’s eyes dilated at the way Heavy’s voice dropped. His cock attempted to swell, but once again was thwarted by the contraption.   
“Was bad things?” He hissed, how was it that he had become so desperate so quickly. He had worn the cage in the past, but never had it allowed someone to have such power over him. Heavy saw how flushed the man had become and quickly weighed his options. One thing he discarded right away, saving it for after the battle, to see how far he could push his fussy German lover. He set Sasha down gently and fished out his own cock.   
“Suck” he pushed on Medic’s shoulders, guiding him to his knees. For a moment Medic looked incredulously at the Russian, but then dove on the larger man’s erection as if it were water in the desert sun.  
Heavy sighed as the smaller man’s clever tongue worked its way across the head of his engorged member. Undulating along the underside, teasing the vein that ran there. The warm, velvet heat engulfing him as his head thumped back on the rough wood. He imagined pulling out and coming on the man’s face. Making him run and heal the team, marked with the signs of their tryst. That image, combined with the assault of the German’s clever tongue, pushed him over the edge. He came, throbbing over his lover’s tongue. The salty, acrid taste was delicious as far as Medic was concerned.   
“We go together, Doktor!” He hefted the mini gun back up after tucking himself away.   
Ja, ich wünschte, wir wären auch zusammen gekommen. The Medic snarked back in his head. His cock was aching and painfully swollen against the cage. He sighed and followed after his lover back into the fray.   
A whiff of smoke drifted through the small outbuilding, as the air shimmered red. Spy uncloaked himself just in time to finish into a tissue. He tossed it aside in the dirt, and lighting another cigarette he recloaked.   
“Merci pour le spectacle, mes amis.” He said as he wandered off to kill the BLU sniper, again.


End file.
